Chronometronome Horogium B:D
Chrono-Metronome Horogium B:D is a 4D Dual-Rotation Balance-Type beyblade that is set to be owned by Faust from Beyblade: Metal Masters. ''It is the evolution of Basalt Horogium 145WD . Face Bolt: Horogium The Face Bolt depicts Horologium, one of the 88 constellations in space. Horologium is Latin for "clock", and is represented by a pendulum clock. The design features Horologium designed as a clock with four hands pointing North, South, East and West with an eye in the center, as well as four other eyes between the hands. It resembles a Romanian clock. The design is black and is printed on a clear Face Bolt. Energy Ring/Fusion Wheel: Chrono-Metronome Horogium Part 1: Energy Ring/Fusion Wheel Frame The Horogium Energy Ring and the Chrono-Metronome Fusion Wheel act as one piece - similar to Vari Ares D:D - and are designed to look exactly like the design of Chrono-Metronome Horogium's Face Bolt. Thus, in appearance, the Energy Ring/Fusion Wheel features the four hands and eyes of Horogium's design, as well as the twelve Roman Numerals seen on Horogium's original Energy Ring, with the only difference being that the hole where the Roman Numeral III (3) was supposed to be is now replaced with both the Roman Numeral, and the fourth clock hand. It also has four circular ridges, and four open slots where two different attachments are used in its mode changes. In terms of performance, Chrono-Metronome Horogium's Energy Ring/Fusion Wheel combination proves to have amazing defensive and balance capabilities, but lacks in elements such as attack and stamina due to its heavy weight. It also has three different modes to choose from while battling in a competition. They are: "Attack Mode", "Defense Mode", and "Balance Mode". In "Attack Mode", Chrono-Metronome Horogium's four open slots are rotated left to reveal four single, metal 'edges' that give the bey added attack power, which allows it to create a small amount of barrage attack, as well as a moderate amount of smash attack, though it does suffer from increased recoil. In "Defense Mode", Chrono-Metronome Horogium's four open slots are rotated right to reveal the edges of four single, rubber 'rollers' that help to deflect most attacks, as well as disable spin-stealing from left-rotating beys. This gives the bey an increased amount of defense power, as well as some stamina power, though it suffers from some slightly irregular weight distribution problems due to the light-weight rubber rollers. In "Balance Mode", like with Diablo Nemesis X:D and Phantom Orion B:D , the Energy Ring/Fusion Wheel is flipped upside-down on its core to make it semi-free-spinning, as well as allowing it to automatically change the attachments within Chrono-Metronome Horogium's four slots, allowing it to switch between "Defense Mode" and "Attack Mode" freely, though the semi-free-spinning gimmick causes it to suffer from higher recoil and is also more vulnerable to lower attacks from low-profile beys. Performance Tip: B:D '''B'earing 'D'rive can be considered the 4D version of Wolborg MS' Bearing Core (B:C) from HMS, except wider and a transluscent yellow in color. This tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the center of the 4D Performance Tip allows some weight to be focused in the Bey's lower areas, allowing it to keep itself stable. When the bey is tilted onto its side during a period of low spin rate, and makes contact with the Stadium floor, the free-spinning, WD-like tip of B:D completely stops, and the ball bearings then reduce the friction between the Tip and the main shaft. This allows the Bey to continue to spin, even when it is running low on spin strength. It is also due to the free-spinning nature of B:D that allows it to have an incredible amount of Stamina and incredibly good balance. All known tips (including WD and EWD) tend to move around the Stadium when tilted, which rapidly depletes their stamina. This rule doesn't apply to B:D, as even when it is tilted, it simply continues to spin freely, until the opposing Bey knocks it back on balance. Also, due to a wider base than WD, it is rumored that B:D has a greater defense than WD and EWD. And although some of its variants have had trouble reaching its seven-minute spin time mark (anywhere from two to five minutes), this problem can be resolved easily by being broken in. Overall, B:D has become one of the greatest-known Stamina-type Performance Tips, as it can take a lot of hits and not be affected by it very much, and it can continue to spin, even when knocked on its side. Full Review For Chrono-Metronome Horogium B:D Overall, Chrono-Metronome Horogium is a very good Balance-Type Beyblade. And despite a few flaws when in "Balance Mode", this bey proves to be a top-tier bey amongst other Balance-type Beyblades.